nakufandomcom-20200215-history
Circe the Cardinal
Personality Primary traits: Sweet dimeanor, helpful, humble, always willing to help strangers Secondary traits: Not very straight-forward in her convictions, indecisive, sometimes ditzy Alignment: Lawful good (with Naku Village) Character Description History Special Skills Attractiveness: Circe has been described as having an air about her that makes her likeable for inexplicable reasons. She isn't sure herself why but suspects her plume coloring has something to do with it. Others that have been hoplelessly taken with her also commend her poetic voice, kind dimeanor, and propensity to treat everyone with compassion, even if she doesn't know them well. Musical talent: Circe is proficent with a pan flute, ocarina, and other kinds of simplistic wind instruments. She can also sing well but prefers her instruments as she doesn't believe her voice is "perfect enough." Flying: Her skill in flying is minimal as she prefers to walk to her destination. She has never needed to fly too far as she's always been able to find better ways to travel, such as by a friend's stagecoach or even an occasional teleportation spell. She also prefers to "stay on the same level" as the rest of the population lest she come off as "higher" in social stature than her grounded acquaintances. Role in the community during peace Roll in the Marauder Wars Notable Relationships Phineas the Bluebird: Circe is well aware of Phineas' feelings for her. It barely took him ten minutes after he'd spotted her and stared creepily at her before she uncomfortably walked out of his line of sight. Since then, he's made many declarations of love and affection, both of which she insists she can't return as nicely as she can. Her sensitivity tends to backfire, though. She knows she needs to put her foot down or she'll string him along forever. Anuka the Dragon: Circe recognized Anuka's inner pain the moment she met her. Well aware of the kind of treatment that'd cause the dragon to be so fearful of nearly everything, Circe decided to befriend Anuka and help keep her from isolating herself. Basically, Circe wants to be the best friend she can to someone who she thinks could truly need it. Efrain the Cockatoo: Though her time with him was short, after the war ended, Efrain came to Naku Village for sanctuary. Oddly attracted to him for some reason, she tried to reach out to him and help him adjust to living among weary Villagers fearful of his past alliances. Lyra the Canary: Having another female bird to interact with drew Lyra straight to Circe. Circe was fond of the attention and of Lyra's go-get-'em attitude but was especially impressed with her ability to sing. The two quickly became close friends to the point where some of the villagers were calling them "sisters," which didn't bother them at all. They can often be found performing musical duets with their chosen instruments or gifted voirces. Lyra's constant fighting with Phineas can turn her off, especially since she believes he's a good bird at heart, but she prefers to stay out of it lest she get dragged into the middle of a quarrel. Renata the Jerboa: Circe joined the village around the same time Renata did so both were essentially friendless at first. Circe enjoys Renata's company and they have a lot in common, but she feels Renata wants more from her than Circe can deliver. Circe finds she has more fun around Lyra due to their many shared interests, but she'd never say as much to Renata. With Circe not entirely sure how to handle the situation in general, it hasn't occurred to her to try to get Lyra to befriend Renata, too. Percival the Ferret: Circe's biggest confidant beyond Lyra. There are some things Circe just can't tell her, and that's when Percival steps in to help her through her inner struggles. Percival is a more sensitive listener, and that is what she needs most to get through some deep-seeded identity issues she wouldn't dare bring up with anyone else. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Naku Villagers